


First Impressions

by coreaneggroll



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mess ups, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/pseuds/coreaneggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled out a More-Biting request while doing this:<br/>Cain taking Abel out for dinner (their first date as a couple) and wanting everything to go perfectly because it’s still early days in their relationship, only everything goes terribly wrong and he thinks he’s fucked everything up with Abel, but at the end of it Abel still thinks their shitty night together was amazing because he got to be with Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/gifts).



> This is for the ever so adorable Green-San/Green3! I was you secret Santa! :3 I hope you like it! I know we don't know each other very well, but shoot me a message sometime! ;)

The good thing about going on shore leave was that there wouldn’t be anyone around to judge them. Everyone on the station knew that they were fucking, but they just didn’t really care since that sort of act wasn’t out of the ordinary, especially with a spaceship full of men. This was a different kind of situation though; Cain and Abel were no longer just partners with benefits. After jumping around the subject for so long, neither could deny that they had feelings for the other. 

At first it was the small things that one had, that the other had come to find rather appealing. 

Whenever Cain came back with bruises and wrapped in bandages, Abel would feel his heart beat just a bit faster. Cain showed a primal personality that Abel had never seen before. Abel had seen Cain get in a couple fights, and he was completely ruthless. Even more so in Starfighter battles. On the other hand Abel was innocent, yes, but he also had this confidence that Cain couldn’t really describe. When Abel had volunteered them for that mission in Colteron space, Cain was livid, but the optimistic confidence that Abel had shown made his heart swell as well as the front of his pants. Eventually this grew to understanding that they both had traits the other could learn from. The sex helped too. 

Cain wasn’t used to being committed to anyone. It was always just fuck and leave, and if he was in a good mood then he’d have a smoke in between before parting ways. This was new though. He honestly didn’t know how to act or what the fuck couples were suppose to do. So he went to the only person that he knew wouldn’t judge him or tell anyone else about his embarrassing situation. He did have a reputation to uphold. So while Abel was in the shower, Cain sat on their hotel bed with the phone up to his ear. His heart pounded as the call connected.

“Lieutenant Encke?” 

___________________

“So where are we going?” Abel asked as he buckled in his seat belt on the passenger’s side. How Cain had found the funds to afford a rental car, Abel would never know. The car showed how much money had been put into it, though. The red paint was flaking off towards the front of the car, and the bumper had been knocked off completely. It was a good thing that the car only had two doors because the large dent in the back half would have made it difficult to open the door. The muffler was damaged, and the doors squeaked as the rusty metal rubbed together. ‘As long as it gets us to where we need then it’s fine.’ Abel thought to himself.

“It’s a surprise, Princess. It wouldn’t be fun if I told you now would it?” Cain stated as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot. The entire car shook until he put it into drive, which caused it to get even louder. It was going to be a very long ride, and they wouldn’t even get the luxury of it being a quiet one. ‘I’m going to punch that fucking sales man in the face when I return this piece of shit.’ 

__________

The ride to the restaurant had been a fairly smooth one: both having a conversation about nothing in particular over the loud muffler. It wasn’t like Cain spoke quietly anyway. Abel had always enjoyed how easily they could speak to each other from flirty teases, to serious conversations. Cain was never one for keeping whatever he had on his mind on the inside. 

“So, I told him that if he looked at you for another second, that I would tear his other eye out. He didn’t stand there for another second.” Cain explained. 

“You really need to stop doing that. According to you, everything Praxis does is offensive to you.” Abel said as he folded his arms over his chest. He didn’t see why Cain was so immature when it came to Praxis. 

“ Tch. Staring at your ass in front of me is pretty offensive in my book, Princess.” Cain snorted as he reached over to gently squeeze Abel’s knee. 

Their conversation was cut short with a loud ‘Pop’ and an immediate shaking from the car as if they had suddenly driven onto a really bumpy road. 

“Cain, I think we have a flat tire.” Abel said as he looked out his side of the mirror to see which one had popped. Luckily for them it was on his side of the car, so no one would risk being hit while they fixed it. Cain quickly pulled over to the side of the road, and turned the car off. Hands gripping the wheel hard in anger, he tried his best not to let his anger get the best of him, but his best wasn’t good enough.

“Mother fucking son of a bitch! I’m going to kill that fucking salesman!” Cain yelled, accenting every other word with a honk of the horn. Abel looked over at him, not really surprised since Cain’s temper tantrums were an aspect of Cain he had learned to put up with. Cain wasn’t really Cain without them. 

“Cain, please. Calm down.” Abel said as he rubbed his hand up and down Cain’s arm. “It’s alright! It’s an easy and quick fix. Just pop the trunk for me… and I need you to get out,” The blond ordered as he unbuckled his seat and got out. Cain just sat there for a few moments to calm down before reaching to pull the clutch opening the trunk. He looked into his side mirror to see the oncoming traffic before dashing out of the car to the other side. 

“Gonna be late for our reservation,” Cain mumbled as he leaned against the car. He couldn’t help but shake the feeling that this date was only going to get worse, but he kept Encke’s advice in his head. 

‘Don’t worry about the things that can go wrong. Just focus on spending time with him.’ 

 

“Cain, it’s alright. Things like this happen all the time,” Abel reasoned as he lifted the car with the jack. “It’s their fault anyway. They should have checked it before they lent it to you in the first place.” With the car finally lifted, he began to unscrew the bolts to the wheel. “This wheel is a spare and is different than a regular one. It won’t get us far, and you’re not suppose to go very fast on it.” He finally had the wheel fully unscrewed and rolled it off the axle. However, whatever they had driven over last managed to rub onto the blond’s shirt. 

“Oh shoot!” Abel cried out has he pushed the tire away from his body. The matter was black and slimy, but at least it didn’t smell of anything rotten or dead. “Oh well,” He sighed as he placed the spare on the axle. Cain looked up to see that his boyfriend had made a mess on his shirt, and not the kind he was use to. This was his fault, and he sure felt it. 

They had finally finished up and were back on the road, but because of the spare, they were going at a much slower rate than the rest of the highway and were forced to get off. Eventually they got to the restaurant and thank god they were still able to dine even when they were almost an hour late. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do about the stains on the front of Abel’s shirt, but no one had said anything about them. Maybe things would go better now.

Wrong. 

It wasn’t until after they got their menus that Abel pointed out something that Cain probably should have looked into before booking their reservation. 

“Cain, most of these dishes are meat. I’m vegetarian, remember?” Abel explained as he looked over the menu again. Cain almost choked on the gulp of water in his mouth and just wanted the floor to swallow him up. What the hell was wrong with him? He and Abel had been partnered for how long, and even sat together at lunch and he wasn’t able to make a simple observation like that? 

“Shit, Princess. I’m sorry. Let’s go somewhere else.” Cain said as he started to stand up. 

“Oh! No! It’s alright. I’ll just get a salad or something and ask if they can make it a bigger size. I’m sure I’m not the only vegetarian that’s been here.” Abel said has he smiled gently to his fighter. Cain tried to smile back, he really did, but he just felt like shit doing so. 

“Alright.” Cain mumbled as he continued to look at the menu, purposely putting it in front of his face so that he didn’t have to look at Abel’s. He couldn’t. This date was getting worse and worse, and he was starting to think that maybe he really wasn’t cut out for this monogamous dating thing. 

Luckily for Abel when the waiter returned, they were able to explain Abel’s situation and getting a larger sized salad wouldn’t be a problem. The waiter even exclaimed hat they should have non -meat dishes on their menus in the first place. He even brought Abel a cup of coffee. 

“On the house.” He said with a little bit too much enthusiasm. Cain honestly didn’t like how he was looking at his boyfriend, but he hadn’t done anything openly offensive. Yet. He would keep his eye on him for sure though. Last thing he needed to do was punch this guys face in for staring at his boyfriend when this was their first date. Without really thinking about it he started rubbing what he thought was Abel’s shoe with his foot. 

“Cain, what are you doing?” Abel asked, and for some reason he had a slight scowl on his face. 

“Playing footsie with you, Princess. What the fuck does it look like.” Cain growled. He was trying to be nice, but Abel’s prissy attitude made moments like these somewhat difficult.

“Cain, you’re kicking my shin! Really hard!” Abel whispered as he reached down to rub his shin where the fighter had been stroking what he thought was gently, but really wasn’t. Abel had been wearing shorts, which made the pain burn slightly. 

“Sorry.” Cain grumped and put his foot back on the floor. Yup. This date just kept getting better and better. Finally, the waiter had returned with their food. Maybe all he needed was to eat and then he’d be able to forget this mess ever happened. He was always in a fowl mood when hungry. He couldn’t help but scowl at the waiter as he place the dish in front of him. The waiter only shrugged in response, which only irritated the fighter more. He leaned forward on his elbows as the server moved to place Abel’s plate in front of him, but Abel reached up to meet him halfway. The motion was quick, but Cain had seen it. As they passed the plate from one to the other, the waiter used his finger to gently stroke one of Abel’s. There was no other reason for Abel to have a guilty flush on his face. The bastard even winked at the blond as if to push Cain’s buttons even more. That was it.

“What the fuck! You hitting on my boyfriend?” Cain seethed as he stood up shaking the entire table and knocking over some silverware. “We’re here on a date if you haven’t noticed, dumbass.” 

“Cain!” Abel scolded as he suddenly jerked back, but Cain was beyond the point of paying attention.

“Look man, you’re reading too much into it. I did-“ The waiter tried to explain, but his sentence was cut short as Cain punched him across the face. If he was lucky then the fucker would have gotten a broken nose from his hit.

“Stop hitting on my boyfriend, shithead. I saw how you were looking at him.” Cain seethed. 

“What the hell, man? I wasn’t hitting on your boyfriend! Shit, I think you broke my nose!” The waiter said as he covered his now bleeding nose. 

“You deserve it, you fucker! You winked at him,” Cain accused while pulling his hand back for another hit. 

“That wink was because something flew in my eye, and I knew better than to rub it while handling food.” 

“What about that finger stroke?” Cain questioned still seething, but feeling just a little guilty over his actions. 

“What finger stroke? These plates were just washed so they’re hot! Our hands happened to bump as I gave it to him!” The waiter shouted. “What kind of boyfriend are you anyway? You just spilled coffee all over your boyfriend,” The waiter pointed out. Cain finally looked over to Abel to see that he had indeed spilled the cup of hot coffee on the young blond’s lap. Abel stood up, pulling at his pants to prevent the burns from being too serious. He quickly grabbed the napkin from the table and dashed to the bathroom, but not before giving an unreadable look to Cain. 

They had drawn a lot of attention, and Cain could feel every single pair of eyes staring directly at him. Here he stood as this innocent waiter explained himself and made Cain look more and more like a jealous jerk of a boyfriend. Which was exactly what he was. He had ruined everything, and Abel was probably going to break up with him as soon as he came out of the bathroom. He decided to save the manager the trouble and saw himself out of the restaurant. 

He didn’t have to look up when he felt a presence sit next to him on the curb. He knew it was Abel based off of the hint of coffee stained on the blond’s shorts. 

“Cain.” Abel said in that knowing tone. Cain just stayed in his hunched position. He knew he wasn’t capable of this, and Abel was going to just agree. 

“I’ll switch hotel rooms when we get back. That way it’s not awkward.” Cain said as he began to stand up, but a soft hand stopped him. He finally looked at the lithe blond when Abel laced their fingers together.

“Cain, what are you talking about?” Abel questioned with a pained look on his face. Why did he look so sad? ‘Please don’t start the waterworks, Princess. I hate it when you do.’ 

“What the fuck do you think I’m talking about, Princess?” The fighter shouted as he pulled his hand from Abel’s. “I’m a shitty boyfriend! I can’t do this. Look how bad I fucked things up, and it was only our first date! 

“That’s right. It’s our first date!” Abel stated as he pulled Cain’s hand back into his. “You’ll get better as time passes. You’re new at this, I know, but you can’t expect to get better if you jump ship as soon as something goes South.” He raised their hands and kissed the back of Cain’s knuckles. 

Cain was at a loss for words. How had he gotten so lucky that this man still wanted to be with him even after all the mistakes he had made that evening? He just sat there in awe as Abel spoke, but Encke’s advice spoke out in his head.

‘You’re not heartless, Reliant. You’re just experiencing things that you’re not use to and it’ll be rough at first, but your feelings for that boy will help guide you through.

“But let me tell you this.” Abel continued, but with a more stern face. “You need to control that jealousy of yours. I probably shouldn’t tell you that was my ex, but you already got your hit so I think it’s safe.” He giggled.

“Fuck that asshole. I know what I saw.” Cain murmured, as he dug his foot into the road. 

“Cain, I’m just glad I got to spend time on leave with you. We still have a couple days so we have plenty of time to spend together before we have to go back,” The navigator claimed as he leaned up placing a chaste kiss on the fighter’s lips. “You know I love you, right?” 

Cain felt his face heat up slightly, but he wouldn’t make a big scene of it so he just looked away from Abel and at the ground. “Yeah… Love you too, I guess.” 

When they got back to the car, Cain turned and pulled Abel into a passionate kiss, obviously not caring that anyone would be able to see. All that mattered was the beautiful blond in front of him. All that mattered was that he was still there, even though everything that could have gone wrong that night went wrong. 

“Hey Princess, how about we go back to the hotel, and order room service for dinner. Then after,” Cain smirked as he held the next part of the sentence hoping to tease the little blond just a little bit. “I give you a special dessert.” Abel quickly pulled away and smacked the fighter’s arm.

“Stop thinking with your dick! As much as I like fucking, I think a movie sounds better.” Abel reasoned with a small smirk on his face. He was joking right? What was better than fucking Cain? 

“Okay, Princess. We’ll see how long you can go with that plan.” Cain joked as he pushed the small of Abel’s back to get into the car.


End file.
